


I Wash My Hands of This... With Tears

by PontiusHermes



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Crying, Death, Execution, Forgiveness, Gen, History influences present, Hurt No Comfort, Judgement, Mercy - Freeform, Tears, blame, blood stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had insisted, and there was nothing he could do, so he handed Jesus over to them for crucifixion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wash My Hands of This... With Tears

They had insisted, and there was nothing he could do, so he handed Jesus over to them for crucifixion. In the light of the events following the death of Jesus, the subject was not laid to rest. Every time he heard mention of Jesus' name, Pontius Pilate could feel the weight of judgement. Someone else's judgement, this time, and he was the accused.

He had said that he washed the blame of the matter from him, and yet he felt a shadow upon him. Pontius Pilate was not touched by the blood of an innocent man, and yet he saw the stain of it on his hands and heart. His forgiveness was assured and yet he could not forgive himself. He put his head in his hands and wept, but however many tears ran over his hands, to him they could be nothing but red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Pontius


End file.
